My Singing Monsters: Monster Station
Stop asking to edit. Developers: Big Blue Bubble, Mech Tex Games Monster Station (abbreviated as MS.) is the Sequel to Dawn of Fire, My Singing Monsters, Monster to the Future and Rise of the Rilianics. New Stuff *Cards, Cards can be used to buy Rares. Instead of Star power. That is used for decorations. *Monster Cash is now a currency. *The ATM structure is now available to make 5 free cash. The process takes 24 hours. If you upgrade it with 20 Diamonds it will make 50 free cash. The process takes 8 hours. *The Fire monsters return, and can be teleported to Playground Island, also Furnoss and Wubbox can. As of Update 1.6.0. *Seasonal hybirds can be bought or bred on Calendar Island. *New Ethereal/Lost Islands, Ectoplasm, Clockwork, Haunted, Mineral, Toxic & Glitch Islands are available. * * *House Island, A Wublin Island like house. *House Monsters, kinda like the Supernatural Monsters. *The House Element. *The Chinese New Year Element (Apocalyptic Island excluisve, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island.) *The Draco Element the sixth Ethereal Element (Apocalyptic Island exclusive, Apocalyptic Island is Fire Island of Monster Station) *The Duster. Dust up those eggs! *The Gorillaz element. *Stationary monsters. *Stationary Elements: Psion, Spirit, Astral, Xenon, Fossil, Robotic *Biological Monsters (The Ethereal pairing of the Stationary Monsters) *Biological Elements: Drink, Circus, Satellite, Chemical, Calcium, and Nutrition *The Lost Class (The Ethereal pairing of the Futuristics) *The Lost Elements: Dark, Goo, Disorder, Time, Spore, Rock *The Unknown Class (The Class of where the rejected Candy Hybrids & other Monsters thrive) *The Unknown Elements: Pure, Jelly, Fruit, Smog, Bone, Security *The Subterranean Class *The Subterranean Elements: Ground, Vegetation, Magma, Arctic, Gemstone, Wire *Composer Island now lets you use any Monster except for the Werdos & Werdthereals (for obvious reasons). Differences from the original game *Wubbox costs 2,000��. *Speaking of wublins, they have a happiness meter. *The single element Ethereals can only be bred with a failure. You must purchase them with cash on the Natural Islands & Shards on the Ethereal Islands. *The seasonals can breed. *Rareblins. Basically Rare Wublins. They have their own song, like Rare Wubbox. Differences from Dawn Of Fire *The Skyship can be bought. *The Vegedian Crystal, The Frozinum, The Skylites, The Aquamines, The Stonyx can be made in the Jeweler. *The original 12 Celestials, Seasonal, Digabit & Xyntune are the only Celestials with Rares that have their own song. *The Fire Monsters have a happiness meter. Differences from MTTF *Goodyear can now make a sort of Countryside Guitar sound by plucking the strings of its web. *You don't wake Wubthereals, you buy them for 2,500 shards then they incubate for about 29 to 60 hours. *Bowster opens its mouth. *In Technology Island, Shugalung doesn't say it's species name. *Rarebthereals. Differences from RotR * Rilianics and Friliatics aren‘t in the game. Natural Islands * Tree Island (Plant Island of Monster Station) * Snow Island (Cold Island of Monster Station) * Cyclone Island (Air Island of Monster Station) * Apocalyptic Island (Fire Island of Monster Station) * Oceanic Island (Water Island of Monster Station) * Tectonic Island (Earth Island of Monster Station) Futuristic Islands *Ice Island (lacks Lava because it would just melt the ice lol) *Lava Island (lacks Ice because It would melt so no Bambidextro.) *Sand Island (Lacks Space) *Space Island (Not Space Island from DOF) (Lacks Light) *Light Island (Lacks Sand) Majestic Islands *Temple Island (Contains Single Elements, Double Elements & half of the Triple Elements) *Amazon Island (Contains other half of the Triple Elements, Quad Elements, Quint Elements, Hex Element & the Zero Elemental) *Jungle Island Record Islands *Andromeda Island (It is based off of this, it's ending is beautiful, it's like the song but no lyrics, just vocal monsters noises. And different instruments.) *Big Nate Island *Shugabush Island (returns from the Original game) Outer Islands * Gym Island (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here.) (For Natural, Futuristic & Stationary Monsters plus others) * Garden Island (Monsters must be at Level 10 to be teleported here) (For Natural, Futuristic & Stationary Monsters plus others) * Playground Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here It is basically Shugabush Island for Fire monsters & Nutrition monsters) * Technology Island (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) (For Natural, Futuristic & Stationary Monsters plus others) * Food Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) (For Natural, Futuristic & Stationary Monsters plus others) * The Bone-Dry Desert (Monsters must be at Level 5 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * The Deep Jungle (Monsters must be at Level 10 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Pirate Archipelago (Monsters must be at Level 15 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Underground Island (Monsters must be at Level 20 to be teleported here) (For Ethereal & Biological Monsters plus others) * Galaxy Island (Only Celestials, Dedrush Celestials, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Choirtar and Galaxbug can be here when the monsters reach level 20.) Biological Islands * Drink Island (Lacks Nutrition) * Circus Island (Lacks Satellite) * Satellite Island (Lacks Drink) * Chemical Island (Lacks Calcium) * Calcium Island (Lacks Circus) * Nutrition Island (Lacks Chemical) * Asteroid Island (This Island contains all of the Single, and Double Element Biological Monsters, and half the Triple Element Biological Monsters). * Nuclear Island (This Island contains all of the Quad, Quint, Hex, and Zero Element Biological Monsters, and half the Triple Element Biological Monsters). * Midnight Meadows (This Non-Island is a meadow set in a starry night. This is where all of the Biological Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Ethereal/Lost Islands *Ectoplasm Island (lacks Draco, Disorder elements) *Clockwork Island (lacks Shadow, Dark elements) *Haunted Island (lacks Crystal, Rock elements) *Mineral Island (lacks Mech, Time elements) *Toxic Island (lacks Plasma, Goo elements) *Glitch Island (lacks Poison, Spore elements) *Cosmic Island (This Island is where all of the Ethereal Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). *Lost Island (This Island is where all of the Lost Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Stationary Islands *Psion Island (lacks Robotic element) *Xenon Island (lacks Astral element) *Spirit Island (lacks Psion element) *Fossil Island (lacks Xenon element) *Astral Island (lacks Fossil element) *Robotic Island (lacks Spirit element) *Station Island (This Island is where all of the Stationary Monsters go after they are fed to Level 20). Other Islands * Wublin Island (Returns from the original game & MTTF) * Wubthereal Island (Returns from MTTF) * House Island * Ancient Island * Calendar Island * Constellation Island (Returns from MTTF) * Gold Island (Returns from the original game) * Future Island (Returns from MTTF) * Composer Island (Returns from every single MSM game beside DoF.) * * Nethreal Island (The ethereal island with natural (including fire) Draco monsters with Ethereal natural hybrids, and the island is much bigger. * The Dark Eerie Forest (Returns from Rise of the Rilianics. Instead of Rilianics and Frilianics, there are Futuristics and Biological Monsters. This is currently the only island where Biological Monsters are still with Futuristics.) * Graveyard Island (This is where the broken (usually undead, blank, glitched, insane, dement, or just plain evil) variants of other monsters are. This is the -ß../®øk€N 1L,.: Lån∂ of Monster Station.) App Icons Unnamed (2018-03-26T20 14 07.000) kindlephoto-2009953838.png|First app icon. Rare Furcorn kindlephoto-178695237.png|1.3.0 app icon. F_kayna_adult (2018-03-13T18_01_33.000)_kindlephoto-177943121.png|1.5.0 app icon. Drumpler_Halloween (2018-04-14T13_16_07.000)_kindlephoto-84085078.png|Halloween App Icon Yool (2018-01-24T20_56_05.000)_kindlephoto-84295229.png|Christmas App Icon (Sorry for bad coloring) Trivia *The Schmoochle was originally going to be changed to Charming, this is changed back to Valentine's (for unknown reason since MechTex refused to tell us.) in 1.10.0. *In 1.11.0 Acijo's, MopMop’s, and Goblet's elements have been added, including other futuristic elements added, to keep Strymes' sanity. **They also changed the futuristic monsters ' elements back to their normal ones. *In 1.5.0 the Natural/Futuristic Islands were added. *In 1.8.0 Constellation Island was added. *In 1.13.0 the Outer Islands were added. *In 1.24.0 House Island, Ancient Island, Gold Island & Future Island were added. *In 2.9.0 the Ethereal Islands were added. *In 2.10.0 the Biological Islands are added. *In 2.10.5 the rest of the Other Islands were added. *I've (Monster Master) decided that Natural/Futuristic Islands will split up into Natural Islands & Futuristic Islands because of the overload of New Monsters in the series. Category:Jesse Scarlet Category:Monster Master Category:Jesse Scarlet pages Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station